Blood Brothers
by M.Mago
Summary: Golpean, destruyen, aniquilan, arrasan, humillan. Cuatro Slytherins, cuatro amigos. Un grupo cerrado, hermanos de sangre.
1. Prólogo

_(Mi inspiración: __h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v (signo de igual) oOyngSxZPGs__ No es muy realista, pero a mi me encanta. Blood Brothers, de Papa Roach.)_

* * *

No corren. Vuelan.

Sin necesidad de escobas o estúpidos hechizos.

_Arden_. La ciudad está en llamas, luz anaranjada que parece crear un falso amanecer en la noche.

Saltan por las ventanas mientras las casas estallan en pedazos. Son sombras en la oscuridad, sincronizadas. Años de compenetración dan sus frutos. Lo destrozan todo a su paso. Golpean, abollan, aniquilan, arrasan, arrollan. En definitiva, _humillan_.

_Cuatro personas._

Y aunque parezcan cuatro simetrías, no lo son.

El caminar tranquilo, casi con parsimonia, del primero. No tímido. Reservado. _Intimida_, esa es la palabra. Con una sola mirada es capaz de hacer que el más musculoso de los magos vacile ante la idea de enfrentarse a una máscara de piedra como es él. Su expresión no varía cuando lanza uno de esos rayos verdes. Le es indiferente, una vida más o menos. Quizás, y solo los que lo conocen muy bien, puedan ver el brillo complaciente en su mirada, el deleite de un trabajo bien hecho, impoluto.

_Nott_

_Cuatro Slytherins_

A su paso, regodeándose, se oyen los inconfundibles pasos de tacón marcados por un ritmo elegante y decidido. La niñita irresoluta de Howgarts quedó atrás, para dar lugar al ardid de una mujer bella y mortífera. Lasciva, labios pintados de rojo sangre. _Al igual que sus manos. _Pasa por encima del cadáver –todavía caliente- sin mayor contratiempo que la mueca desdeñosa a quien se atrevió siquiera a interponerse en su camino.

_Parkinson_

_Cuatro amigos_

Confundiéndose con las sombras más que ningún otro, lanzando maleficios a diestro y siniestro. La locura brilla en sus ojos. La risa maniática compite por llegar antes a los oídos de sus presas que el sonido del Avada Kedabra. Le gusta la sensación de poder, de elegir quien muere y quien no. _Crucio_. Se regocija con antelación.

_Zabini_

_Un grupo cerrado_

Barbilla alzada mirando un cielo al que nunca irá, ojos entrecerrados, ceja levantada y sonrisa desdeñosa. Le asquea todo contacto con _esos, _así que lleva las manos protegidas por guates de cuero –regalo de Pansy, cuyo intachable gusto para la estética es conocido por todos-. Juega con la varita entre sus dedos, balanceándola de un lado a otro, hipnotizando a sus víctimas hasta que caen en la desesperación.

_Malfoy_

_Siempre unidos._


	2. Y las uñas pintadas

Un pasillo iluminado apenas por antorchas. Unos pasos que resuenan más allá de las paredes de mármol, de los muros de piedra, del castillo en la lejanía.

_Tac_

_Tac_

_Tac_

Eso es lo que escucha Blaise Zabini, sabiendo que aún sin estar ahí, es capaz de reconocer la fragancia que desprende su madre. Elegante, embaucadora, magnética, _peligrosa_.

Y no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, al imaginarla con esa túnica verde botella a juego con sus ojos, el cabello ondulando por su espalda, su tez maquillada dándole un aspecto mortífero, casi agresivo.

Y las uñas pintadas.

Es lo más importante de todo, esas uñas. Porque Blaise sabe que se las habrá pintado en el último momento, con cuidado milimétrico para que la piel no resultara manchada. Porque habrá procurado no tocar nada, midiendo cada gesto. Porque cuando se siente a cenar con su reciente marido en la interminable mesa del comedor jugueteará con él, provocando, insinuando, de esa manera que solo los aristócratas son capaces de perfeccionar. Porque se sentará en su regazo, dejando un rastro de carmín por su cuello. Porque en el momento en el que él hunda el rostro en su seno, Elle se arañará un poco la uña encima del vaso de vino, dejando en el líquido granate huellas imperceptibles de ambición. Porque ella beberá de su propia copa, ofreciéndole al él la otra. Porque en el momento en el que el líquido -alcohol maldito, encadenado por su propia fortuna-, toque sus labios, Elle se levantará con movimientos felinos. Porque antes de salir de la habitación escuchará el sonido de la cabeza al caer _–puf, golpe seco-_ encima del plato, despojado de su vida, de su dignidad, pero sobretodo de su riqueza y opulencia.

Porque a la mañana siguiente, Elle despertará con los primeros rayos del alba, chillando al _descubrir _el cuerpo de su marido inerte al bajar a desayunar.

Porque Blaise sabrá lo que ha pasado, pero aún así, ahora, mientras escucha el taconeo de su madre por el pasillo, se limita a sonreír.

Es el séptimo, y en su familia –por parte de madre, claro- siempre fueron muy supersticiosos. ¿Y no se supone, que el siete es el número de la suerte?

_Tac_

_Tac_

_Tac_

* * *

_Esto serán una serie de viñetas/oneshorts que explicarán como los cuatro slytherins llegaron al estado del primer capítulo. Cualquier idea o sugerencia, bienvenida será ;)_


	3. Del sol y sus consecuencias

Theodore siempre disfrutó de la buena vida. Desde su niñez, todo fueron peluches de terciopelo, fresas con chocolate, caramelos, sol, primavera. Y cuando no hacía buen tiempo, papá hechizaba la ventana de su habitación –azul, con cortinas de seda y dosel a lo aristócrata, nada de tonos verdes o serpientes por aquel entonces- para que pareciera que fuera hacía un día deslumbrante.

La primera vez que le negaron algo estaba en el jardín, tumbado en la orilla de una pequeña balsa. Su abuela acababa de llegar de vacaciones a casa de su hija, y cuando vio a Theodore –pelo mojado, seis años, inocencia en la mirada y las primeras señales de piel bronceada- la furia estalló en sus ojos. Nada de tirones de brazo para levantarlo, gritos, chillidos o azotes. Solo una larga, intensa mirada.

Y Theo mojó los pantalones.

No preguntó que sucedía, ni salió corriendo a casa. Las cosas no funcionaban así en la familia Nott. Su abuela acercó el brazo –blanquísimo, cual porcelana a pesar de las arrugas- al suyo –suave, sin vello, y ligeramente más moreno.

-No te conviertas en una oveja negra.

Fue suficiente. Los dulces siguieron, al igual que los ositos, los chicles, y el color azul.

Las tardes de sol, no.

Porque si de algo se caracterizaban los Nott a primera vista era por un tono de piel noble, pálido, propio de aquellos que no necesitan trabajar para subsistir. Y aunque aquellos tiempos en los que la piel oscura era símbolo de esclavitud, y la delgadez de hambruna habían llegado a su fin, existían tradiciones imperecederas.

Por eso, Theodore sustituyó la calidez del rey astro por la oscuridad de la biblioteca, el viento en el cabello por el olor a libro viejo. Con ocho años terminó los hechizos de nivel básico, y con doce se metió en otros más oscuros.

Por aquel entonces, no imaginaba que no saldría de ellos.


End file.
